


Blush

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Papara One-Shots [1]
Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, does this count as frans or what?, underswap - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Chara doesn't like being called cute.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as Frans, too?

She was staring at her book, totally captivated in the story and forgetting about the _actual, real-life skeleton_ sitting three feet away and wanting attention. 

"You're so cute."

Papyrus watched, grinning, as Chara stiffened and turned to glare at him, blushing furiously. " _E-excuse me_?"

"You're excused."

The tall skeleton grinned even wider as the small, chubby girl sitting on the couch stammered and got more and more flustered.

"What are you _talking_ about??"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about."

He leaned back in the easy chair and enjoyed her rapid-fire change of expressions--embarrassed, confused, angry, trying not to laugh, bashful. 

"Ok, I'll put you out of your misery." he chuckled. "You're so easily flustered."

She waited.

"That's it. That's why you're adorable."

More angry spluttering. "I-I am not--"

Pause.

"Anyways, _you're_ more easily flustered than _I_ am!!"

He laughed. "Am I, now?"

"Yeah!" She set the book aside completely, to his delight. "I -- I bet I can make you blush harder than you can make me blush!"

He leaned forwards, considering. "You really think so?"

Her barely-pink eyes widened. "Um..."

"Ok. Let's go." Papyrus sat up, putting out his cigarette and tossing it on the table. She flinched. 

"Oh, Sans would not like that." she muttered offhandly.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his orange hoodie. "So?"

"Wait, w-what, we're actually doing this?"

"Of course." He narrowed his sockets. "Unless you're ready to admit you're an adorable blushy little--"

"You first!" she exclaimed, sudddenly competetive.

He shrugged, 

reached over, 

picked her up, 

and plopped her down in his lap. "There."

 

Her face was almost entirely red. She smelled like chocolate cupcakes. Adorable.

"Ready to admit defeat?"

Chara shook her head, slowly. "No..." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, a bit bashfully. He was hyper-aware of how her sweater-dress felt when she shifted a bit in position.

On his _lap._

_Didn't quite think this through, did you, Papyrus?_

__

She seemed not to realize how tense he had suddenly become, because she leaned a bit into his ribcage, bringing her hands up to grip the sides of it and pull him down slightly.

__

"Uh... Chara?"

__

She shook her head again, staring directly into his sockets, still gripping his hoodie. Suddenly he was perspiring.

__

"Hey, Chara--"

__

Whatever he was about to say died in his lack of throat when he noticed her slightly parted lips and half-lidded eyes.

__

"Papyrus..." 

__

Chara leaned incredibly close. The distance between their faces was microscopic. Suddenly, he wondered what her lips would feel like on his teeth.

__

 

__

...

__

 

__

"I win." she whispered.

__

She bounced back, hopping off his lap in one fluid motion and getting back onto the couch, grinning. There was only the barest trace of blush on her cheeks, whereas _his_ face was completely covered in his orange magical blush.

__

 

__

There was a moment of complete silence and tension.

__

 

__

Both of them burst out laughing in unison-- him, chuckling stupidly, her, giggling insanely.

__

Sans kicked the door in, his arms full of groceries. "What's going on?? What's so funny??" he demanded. "I leave for fifteen minutes to pick up chocolate and taco things and--"

__

Chara shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

__

Sans sighed heavily. "When are you two going to grow up??"

__

"I'll help you put those away, bro." Papyrus got up and stretched, still chuckling. "That should be a start, right?"

__


End file.
